Project Girly
Project Girly is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, havoc ensues at Giggles' girl sleepover. Roles Starring *Giggles *Josh Featuring *Petunia *Stacy *Kivila *Party Freak Appearances *Flaky *Drama *Crafty *Lammy *Ale *Ava *Venue *Snooty *Pride and Envy *Stretchy *Shelly *Sketchy *Fuddles *Mimi *Fiora *Cloudy *Celeste *Jesty *Naples *Chain *Trixie *Oddity Plot Giggles throws a sleepover at her house and calls much of the girls in town. Petunia ans Stacy arrive at the door, followed by a variety of friends. After the guests have made it, Giggles closes the door. Suddenly, Party Freak bursts into the party uninvited, only to be kicked out. Counting the guests, Giggles sees one of them is missing, until Trixie appears from a cloud of smoke. Now that everybody has arrived, Giggles makes an announcement and calls the guest of honor. Josh comes in through the door and greets the guests. With exceptions for Giggles, Petunia and Stacy, the girls don't like this idea. Kivila develops an evil smile and schemes a plan. She calls for a pillow fight and everyone immediately starts whacking each other with pillows. Envy sends a sneak attack on Pride, while Giggles and Josh have the time of their lives playing with each other. During the distraction, Kivila stuffs a bomb in her pillow and runs to hit Josh with it. But the many scattered feathers block her vision and she accidentally hits Mimi. Later, a wounded Kivila tries to make another scheme, while Venue eats Mimi's remains. Giggles calls Josh and the girls to watch a movie, being about dinosaurs. With the help of Trixie, Kivila unleashes a spell and makes the dinosaur in the movie come to life. Kivila attempts to squirt a bottle of barbecue sauce on Josh to ensure the raptor goes after him. However, the bottle is clogged and, after squeezing, splashes sauce all over Kivila. Now she rushes out of the room but the dinosaur pounces. As it attacks her, Oddity scares it away with a loud roar. Injured from the attack, Kivila thinks about her new plan against the wall, while Josh and the other girls dance. Party Freak, dressed up as a girl, enters the party. Kivila sees through his disguise and, with her plan devised, feeds the lemur several bottles of beer. She then pushes the drunk Party Freak on the dance floor and he goes crazy. Grabbing Cloudy, he spins her around and sends her flying into Flaky's quills. Flaky runs around until hitting Celeste, lodging her telescope through her eye socket. Soon Ale flips out and drops the disco ball on Josh and Giggles. Kivila laughs at her supposed success, but is trampled as the surviving guests run away in fear (with Venue eating the remains of the victims, and Trixie disappearing with a magic spell). Josh crawls out of the broken glass, severely injured but otherwise alive. Party Freak grabs him and kisses him, but then realizes he is not a girl. Josh ends up vomiting on Party Freak, sending shards of glass in his face. Deaths #Mimi is killed by a bomb. #Cloudy is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Celeste dies from having her telescope in her eye socket. #Giggles is crushed by the disco ball. #Kivila is trampled by the girls. #Considering his injuries, Josh could have later died after the episode (debatable). Injuries #Kivila is attacked by a raptor. #Josh and Party Freak are cut by glass. Trivia *Josh and Party Freak are the only boys in this episode. *This is the second time Shelly appears without Crazy. The first is The Bathroom Break. *Celeste's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Strain Kringle. *This is the first time Snooty appears without Cranky and Kivila appears without Devious. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes